


Gagged

by prick_and_murrty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gags, Impromptu Gag, Incest, Loud Sex, M/M, Morty is loud af, Mortys age isn't listed here so I'll mark it as underage, Ricks a dick, Rough Sex, Rude Dirty Talk, Sex, Voyeurism, c-137cest, wasn't written with an age in mind so take as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prick_and_murrty/pseuds/prick_and_murrty
Summary: Prompt: “rick fuckin morty in the garage while the rest of the family is like chilling in the living room and rick has morty gagged”Morty's eyes are glazed over and he doesn't seem to be fully there, which is kind of hot, but not good at keeping him quiet. He's not too keen on the rest of the family hearing Morty’s moaning.





	Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a fic request @prick-and-murrty.tumblr.com

"Be quiet," Rick hisses, pulling Morty up sharply by hooking his fingers in his mouth. “Do you want them to hear you?”

Morty makes a helpless whine, his hand slipping and knocking a screwdriver from the table. Rick frowns and pauses thrusting, glaring down at Morty from where the kid's head is now resting against his shoulder.

Morty's eyes are glazed over and he doesn't seem to be fully there, which is kind of hot, but not good at keeping him quiet. He's not too keen on the rest of the family hearing Morty’s moaning.

Rick thinks for a minute, trying to quiet him in the quickest way he can come up with, before shrugging off his lab coat, pulling one of the sleeves up to Morty's mouth, his fingers falling out - wet with spit.

"Don't fucking bite me," Rick says in warning, shoving the sleeve of his coat into his mouth. Morty doesn't react beyond working his mouth around the sleeve, almost like he's tasting it.

Rick grips his dick to test how his impromptu gag is working. Morty makes a loud noise, but it's muffled and hard to hear through the gag, and he's bucking hard back against Rick, earning a breathy laugh from him.

"Do you even know what's going on right now?" He asks, tilting Morty's head with his hand.

Morty keens, nuzzling into his palm, but gives no acknowledgement that he's heard Rick. Rick snorts.

"Fucking slut." He murmurs, not unkindly, resuming his earlier pace as he continues to fuck Morty. Morty's still loud as all hell, but he's muffled to an acceptable volume.

Rick can hear the TV through the garage door, can hear Jerry talking about something he doesn't care to pay attention too, and it sends a kind of thrill through him - the thought of how close he is to getting caught fucking Morty.

He groans, giving a particularly hard thrust that's got Morty letting out a screech that makes Rick almost anxious at it's volume, but he doesn't stop.

It doesn't take long before Morty comes, shaking through it with the taste of Rick’s name on his tongue. Rick follows quickly after, biting his lip to quiet his groan as he does, raking his fingernails down Morty's back with a kind of dark pleasure.

Rick's panting, catching his breath, while Morty drops loudly down into the table and doesn't say anything. For a while Rick starts to think he's passed out, but then Morty pulls the sleeve out of his mouth and looks back at Rick. 

“Your coat tastes like cigarettes and rubbing alcohol.” He says, voice coming out a pitiful kind of whine and Rick snorts and pulls out of him. 

“Guess we’ll have to get you something better next time, huh?” He asks offhandedly, and is slightly surprised to see Morty nod his head furiously, his face lighting up in a blush. Rick smirks.

This'll be fun to explore. 


End file.
